The Divine Conspiracy
by Reimei Uzumaki
Summary: Sasori Akasuna, a normal 15 year old boy lived a boring life until he saved an injured man Deidara. But what he didn't realize then that a small simple act of kindness then would turn his world into a nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all you People out there! This is Reimei Uzumaki with a new story for you! This wonderful story is cowritten by the equally wonderful The Lord's Fallen Angel-sempai!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto but the idea belongs to TFLA-sempai!**

Have you ever had one of those days where you wonder why you are here, but most importantly with these people at that. Where you feel like you are surrounded by complete and total immature idiots that you are so embarrassed to the point you couldn't believe you are of the same specious? Well that's how Sasori Akasuna felt right now. It was another horrid and yet boring day at Suna High School for the fifteen year old red head boy as he watched, once again his fellow classmates make complete fools of themselves as they waited for the teacher to show.

All Sasori could do is roll his eyes in disgust at them before he turned his gaze out the window. Every class, no matter how many rooms or different subjects there are he always took the back seat in the corner by the window. To him, this was perhaps the farthest spot he could be away from the idiots he was surrounded with. But it seems that no matter how far he trying to get away from them, they always seem to get closer to him, almost as if they were his _friends_. Now that thought really disgusted him as he wrinkled his nose up at the thought of being _friends_ with these people. Ever since first grade he has never needed friends; even now he still doesn't need them. To him _friends _were just an annoyance that always got into your business when they don't belong there in the first place. Not only that but they're always there, talking about stupid and utterly useless things to you. No, he's better off without them.

Soon he heard his idiotic classmates quickly settle down and rushed to their seats. Even without turn his gaze from the window he could tell that the teacher just came in and everyone was suddenly on their best behavior. Letting out a small sigh, Sasori turn his eyes to the front of the classroom to see his teacher now talking about their history lesson. Dully, the red head looked down to his open history book to see their teacher talking about something from in it that he already knew about. Unlike most of his classmates, Sasori actually reads his text books and easily memorize it with one glance from it. He already knew this lesson for it was last night's homework so he hardly listened to what his teacher was yammering about.

What seemed like several painful hours, which was only a half an hour when the bell rang, singling that school was over. A few of his classmates gave out a small cry of joy and quickly rushed out of the room while the teacher quickly shouted out their homework assignments for tonight. Lazily, Sasori packed his bag with his books and then stood up with his bag over his shoulder. Without even glance at his teacher, the red head simply left the classroom without looking back.

Outside the school, half of the students were rushing across the school grounds to catch their ride homes in time, while the other half were in no hurry and seem to be lingering around. Ignoring them all, Sasori left the school grounds behind him and continued on home at his own pace, which was painfully slow. He was in no hurry to get home to his grandmother Chiyo and great uncle Ebizo.

Both of his parents had died in a car accident long ago when he was no more than four years old. He doesn't remember very much about them, just a bunch of faded memories of them when he was young. Of course what do you expect really, he was just an infant then and babies don't have the greatest memory, ah heck he was just lucky enough to remember them at all. But with the lack of memories of his parents, he lacked the mourning feeling that his grandmother and great uncle had for them. Truth is he hard feels anything for his parents since they felt like complete strangers to him then a mother and father. After their death he went to live with Chiyo and Ebizo for they were his only living relatives left and has lived with them for the past eleven years.

Not in the mood of dealing with the old geezers yet, Sasori decided to take a detour on the way home by stopping at one of his favorite places. The arts and crafts store.

At the sight of the store the red head smiled slightly at the place and quickly entered inside. Here he felt like he could get away from everything and everyone here, it was almost his personal sanctuary that wasn't quite private. But he didn't mind just as long as he could come here and explore the shelves that held piles and piles of art supplies of all kinds. But his favorite section throughout the arts and crafts store would be the wood section. There he found everything he needed to help him create his beautiful puppets that would last forever.

By the time he finally left the store it was already twilight and getting quite chilly. But that didn't surprise him since it was early November, for the sun was setting earlier and days were growing colder of the coming winter. It also didn't bother him that it was already this late. His grandmother knew that he comes to arts and crafts store almost every day after school and didn't return until late. So he knew she wouldn't be throwing a big fuss of him being late.

Pulling the collar of his black sweatshirt up a little higher, Sasori left the warmth of the store and adventured out into the cold. Walking down the street, he notated that quite a few of the stores still had their Halloween decorations hanged up in their windows and all.

Halloween…

Is that even considered a real holiday?

Sasori rolled his eyes at the thought of Halloween and how ridiculous it is. The only reason why Halloween exist and why it's a holiday is because of the big candy companies and costumes companies. The only reason they have it so the companies make off thousands and thousands of dollars of this holiday and sell new products while they bath in their own greed. True that Halloween actually was a real holiday a long time ago before the companies twisted to their greed and liking, All Hollows Eve that's it's true name. On All Hollows Eve the people would honor the dead that came back from the other side for one day and roam the earth as they've did before, but alive. But it wasn't just the dead that came out on this day, no. They also say that creatures of the night come lurking out of the shadows on this one day and prey on those that would soon become their misfortunate prey. And of course those creatures are to be believed as witches, vampires, werewolves, ghouls, and all that who ha.

"Vampires… werewolves… like those even exist. It's all completely idiotic if you asked me." Sasori muttered as he passed one of those wolf man cutouts hanging off a door.

Coming up to a crosswalk, the red head looked up and waited for the light turn to let him go, which to him was very annoying. Finally the light turn, signaling for Sasori to go. Quickly he moved across the road to avoid it turning again and get hit by a car. Once he reached the other side he slowed down a bit to his normal pace and continued on home.

The sun was setting fast then Sasori expected as everything around him was getting darker. The streetlights above quickly flashed on, lighting the way back home for him. But when he round the corner as another streetlight came on he noticed something strange.

Right in front of the park entrance and right across from him laid a figure on the ground, motionless. At first Sasori wasn't sure what to do and thought that it must be a dead body. But he was soon proven wrong when he heard a slight painful groan from the figure. Quickly Sasori crossed the street and kneeled down to the injured person to see what his condition is.

When he got closer to him, the red head could see that it was a boy, maybe two years older than him. He had long blonde hair sprawled across the ground and around his head that almost gave him a halo look. After Sasori thought he was girl with the hair and all but seeing that he is greatly lacking a certain part a girl should have he knew it was a boy. The boy was dressed in a loose dark blue t-shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans to match, but his clothes looked to be shredded almost. On his side Sasori could see his injury, which was a long and deep looking gash. He also had some cuts on the front of his chest that didn't look too bad and a few very light scars on his arms and face.

"Hey, are you alright." The red head teen shook the older boy's shoulder but got no response.

Frowning at this, Sasori looked around to see no one else around but him and the unconscious boy. He couldn't call for help since he was stupid enough to leave his cell phone at home, and nor could leave the injured boy alone to look for help. So the only choice left would be to carry him to the hospital, which he wasn't looking forward to by the way.

But with a deep sigh, Sasori kneeled closer to the other boy and threw his arm around the red head's shoulders while carefully wrapping his arm around the blonde's waist.

Much to Sasori disappointment he realized that the other boy was taller than him that he had to let the other boy's feet drag across the ground. But this didn't really surprise Sasori that much for he knew he was quite small for his age, but not his strength. He thanked his lucky stars that the hospital wasn't far from where they were and quite very close to get to on foot.

It was halfway to the hospital when the red head heard another groan and a slight shift from the boy and noticed that he was started to finally wake up.

"Hey, hang on. We're almost to the hospital, alright." He said glancing down at him.

The boy in his arms shifted slightly and slowly opened his eyes. When he saw Sasori he was almost immediately entranced by the red head's beauty. Sasori smirked down at him.

"It's about time you woke up brat." He said as he neared the hospital doors.

"I am not a brat, un." The blonde said weakly.

Sasori ignored him and walked through the hospital's automatic doors. A nurse noticed them and quickly took Deidara while another nurse spoke with Sasori.

"Excuse me sir, who are you and what is that man's name?" she asked.

"My name is Sasori Akasuna and I don't know who that man is. I found him on the ground near the park entrance. Is he going to be alright?" Sasori asked.

"We believe so. If you wish you can check in on him before you leave. Would you like me to show you to his room?" she asked.

Sasori shook his head and walked out of the hospital and, once again, started his walk home. Unbeknownst to the teen two blue eyes were watching him from a window on the third floor of the hospital.

'Sasori, huh? Something about him is very enticing, un.' The blonde from earlier thought to himself.

He leaned back onto the pillow and stared at the ceiling. He would most likely be out of the hospital within hours. For now all he could do was lay there and think about the strange beauty the teen had practically oozed. A small smile graced his lips. He would definitely have to find out more about his red haired 'savior' later. Suddenly his smile vanished as he realized something.

'Crap! Pein's going to kill me for missing another meeting, un!' He thought as he mentally slapped himself on the forehead.

He groaned inwardly at the thought of pissing off his leader_ again_. If it weren't for the red head he would probably be at the meeting, or at least he be on his way to it, and saved from another lecture from Pein and possibly a few jeers from Hidan. The blonde closed his eyes and shifted on the bed. He did not need to think about Pein right now, nor did he want to. His thoughts once again settled on the younger teen, making his smile return. He will find the beautiful teen again. When he did, he wouldn't lose him. In fact, once he found him again he'd never leave his side.

'Watch out my little scorpion. Deidara's coming for you, un.'

**Oooh, creepy. Plz Review I live off them!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm soo sorry for the late update! My mom grounded me for no reason so I haven't been able to upload. Plz Forgive me! Thanks to TFLA-sempai for writing this with me. I Do not own Naruto. Plz enjoy. **

************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 2

It was dark by the time Sasori reached the apartment building where he lived with his grandmother and great uncle. He was late, even when he takes a detour to the arts and crafts store he was late for home. When he did decide to take a detour he always set a time for himself to return home on time, that way Chiyo doesn't question where he's been all this time. But with the detour with the injured blonde and the hospital, he was force to be late and that's what he was ticked off about right now.

Riding the elevator up to his floor, the elevator came to a halt as doors swished open for Sasori before he could step out. But before he took two steps out of the elevator, suddenly a scream was heard down the end of the hallway where his apartment was located. Sasori could only roll his eyes at the scream for he knew that the scream quite well for it belong to uncle Ebizo.

Reaching the door to his apartment, the red head pulled out his keys from his pocket unlocked the door and open it. As soon as he opened it he was greeted by the sound of a familiar laughter that could only belong to his grandmother. He rolled his eyes for he knew that the old hag was probably playing dead again and almost gave poor old great uncle Ebizo another heart attack. He sometimes wondered when Ebizo will finally realize that no matter what, that stupid old hag was going to be around for a _very _long time.

At that thought he groaned.

Walking into the living room was where he found the two old geezers. Chiyo was still cackling like a witch while Ebizo was clenching his hand over his heart while the other was holding on the armrest of the couch, while panting heavily.

"You do realize that if you keeping doing this you will put Ebizo in the hospital, you old hag." Sasori said dully.

"Ah, Sasori your back. Where were you, this is quite late even for you when you take your normal detours." asked Chiyo.

He grunted a bit, "I did take my normal detour, but then I found something I couldn't ignore."

"Oh, and what's that?" she asked again.

"Nothing important." Sasori said as he headed for his room. "I'll take my dinner in my room; I've got homework to do."

Before one of the old geezers could ask him anymore questions, Sasori shut his door close behind him and ignored them. Walking over to his desk, he flipped his desk lap on and slipped his book bag off his shoulder and placed it on the ground next to the desk. From then he got to work on the assignments that was given to him by his teachers, he even start working on his project that was to be completed in three weeks, for he didn't wish to leave it at the last minutes. At sometime his grandmother came to his room and delivered his dinner to him as requested. With an ancient smile on her face at how hard her grandson was working, she placed his plate on the edge of the desk and left. But for now, Sasori ignored the food and kept on working.

By the time he finished everything it was quite late, late enough for him to be the only one up in the apartment. Switching his lap off and taking his know empty plate from dinner, Sasori quietly left his room to the kitchen and cleaned the plate up before he returned back to his room. Letting out a large yawn, the red head started to undress and slipped into his nightclothes, which was a t-shirt and pajama bottoms. Letting out another yawn, he turned off any remaining lights in his room and slipped into the comfort of his bed and slipped into his slumber.

When morning soon came his alarm clock was buzzing like crazy for him to awake. With a slight groan of annoyance, he rolled over to the alarm clock and slammed his fist onto the off button to make it shut up. Letting out a small grunt, Sasori sat up in bed and stretched out his arms over his head and then scratch the back of his head while ridding any remaining sleepiness.

But as soon as he got out of bed all traces of his sleepiness was gone when he noticed something.

His bedroom window was wide open letting in a small chilling breeze inside. Curious, the red head slowly walked towards the open window and looked out to see anything outside. Before he went to bed last night he was sure that window was closed and that he didn't need a reason to open it, after all it was Fall. So there for, there was no real reason why he needed to open it. Leaning out the window, Sasori studied his surroundings and found nothing peculiar outside. The idea of someone breaking in was rolled out for there was no way they could get up here for there was no fire escape. His apartment was on the seventh floor of a twelve floor building, so it was impossible to climb up here to. Finding no evidence why it's open in the first place Sasori pulled back in and closed the window, locking it tight this time.

--------------------------------------------------

School was still the same old thing, nothing ever changes it seems to Sasori. But in a way that's one of the few things he liked about his school, everything pretty much stays the same. In fact at this point he almost has a routine going at school, one that he wouldn't bother you with the details. But despite the fact of his comfortable routine that he's happily settled in he couldn't help but feel that something was off today.

After first he notice this when he was walking towards school this morning, like he wasn't alone and that someone was behind him. So every time he turned around, he found no one behind him but just his shadow only. And then when he took his normal seat in classes, he felt like someone was watching him from outside but of course when he looked he found no one and this happen in all his classes. And if that wasn't bad enough, when lunch rolled in they were allowed to sit outside and eat if it was a decent enough of day that is. Normally Sasori went outside to eat by himself if it wasn't raining, but when he stepped outside, that feeling of being watched grew worse that it forced him to retreat back inside and eat with his classmates, much to his annoyance.

When school finally ended Sasori was feeling more stressed out then usually with the feeling of being followed and watched all day. He knew he shouldn't, he knew that he should head straight home as fast as he can, but instead he headed to the arts and crafts store. There he could relax and clear his mind enough to think better. If he was indeed being followed and watched at least he will be around plenty of witnesses that knew him quite well at the store. So if something was wrong he wouldn't be attacked in a public place where the store had many workers that know him.

Upon entering the arts and crafts store, Sasori was already at peace as he let his body drift inside and into the many shelves of arts supplies. Suddenly he bumped into someone. When he got a clear look at the person's face he was surprised the man was walking.

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital brat?" he asked. The blonde threw an icy glare towards Sasori, which had no effect on the younger teen.

"I heal quickly and I am not a brat, un." he answered. He turned back around and continued to look at the supplies on the shelf next to him. 'No one heals that fast.' Sasori thought.

"So you're an artist?" Sasori asked.

"Yea, un. I create sculptures then I blow them up, un." The blonde told him.

Sasori looked incredulously at him. "Why do you blow them up?"

"Because art is fleeting, un."

Sasori chuckled. "You're joking right? Art is eternal."

The man faced Sasori "No its fleeting, un."

"No it is not brat. Fine art is something left long into the future...eternal beauty."

"And I say you're wrong. Art is a moment's beauty ... fragile ... fleeting ... un!"

The two argued for quite awhile. When they finally stopped the sun had disappeared.

"So what's you're name, un?" The other teen asked after a moment of silence.

"I thought I told you this already brat, it's Sasori. What about you?"

"My name's Deidara so stop calling me brat, un!" Deidara exclaimed as they walked out the door.

"Whatever you say brat." Sasori told him as he walked away.

"MY NAME'S DEIDARA, UN!" Deidara yelled at the red head's retreating back.

"You can come out now Uchiha, un." He said when Sasori had completely disappeared. A man with long raven hair and crimson eyes appeared from the shadows.

"You actually noticed me this time i'm impressed." Itachi said in his uaual monotone.

"Just get to the point Weasel-teme, un." Deidara snapped.

"Very well. Leader-sama is angry that you missed yet another meeting Deidara. He wants to know why."

"I got injured and some human took me to the hospital, un. Is that a problem, un?"

"It is not u to me to say whether it a problem or not. Although you should be worried about what Leader-sama has to say about that."

"If Leader-sama has a problem with it then he can tell me himself, un."

"Alright then, goodbye." Itachi said as he let the blonde be. Deidara growled at his retreating shadow.

"Damn that Uchiha to hell, un." he muttered. Deidara knew Leader wasn't happy that he missed the meeting and he was prepared for whatever punishment he was dealt. 'At least one good thing came out of this, un.' he thought as Sasori crossed his mind. He would deal with Leader later, for now his only interest was in a certain red haired teen. A chilling smile crossed his face as he disappeared into the shadows.

**********************************************************************************************************************

**Me: Plz Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: OMJ! Please forgive me! Its been forever since I updated this! T-T**

**Dei: I'll say, un**

**Me: Be quiet! Anyway I would like to thank everyone for their patience and once again beg for your forgiveness, especially TFLA-senpai's. So with out further ado, Here is chapter 3 of TDC.**

Is been more now than three weeks that Sasori felt a pair of eyes on him twenty-four seven. But it would be a lie to say that he was still scared of that feeling. Truth was he's now grown a little use to that strange feeling that seemed to bore holes into his back. But he was still careful about him being alone with no one around to hear him, even at home. If someone was, dare he say it, stalking him then he needed to be careful about this situation that he was in. So after school he forced himself to be around his classmates more, ignoring the weird and bewildered stares they give him when stays with them. At home he always makes sure that one of his relatives was home and to be sure that the doors and windows were shut and locked tight. Thankfully the old geezers never asked him about his cautious behavior for he didn't want to explain the fact he might have a stalker. Good knows when his grandmother would do and he would rather die than get the police involved into this. But aside from all that, Sasori pretty much went on with his life like always. There was no way he would let a possible be stalker or a figment of his imagination mess with his social life, if he even has one that is. Today was a big day for Sasori, for he had been waiting for this day for months now. Today was the big Suna's Sun Art Show that was being held in the Suna City Park in the entertainment center area. This show was perhaps one of the largest or the largest art shows in the whole country. Almost every famous artist all around the world come and enter their exhibits into the Suna's Sun Art Show, whether is was paintings, drawings, sculptors, woodwork, mobiles, dolls, and such, they were all welcomed here. But that wasn't the only reason why it was so popular. Not only does it attract some big names in the art world but also some unknown artist that are waiting to be discovered. And that's what Sasori's been waiting for. This year he plans to enter one of his greatest creations, for it will be his first time. Every year he has missed out on the chance of entering one of his puppets in the art show in the non professional category. It seems like there was always a reason for him in why he couldn't enter for some bizarre reason or not. Last year, Chiyo got this crazy idea that the three of them don't spend enough time together and decided that they should all go camping. From hearing that announcement of their so called 'family time', Sasori was pissed as hell as her for the time they will be gone will be the day of entries. So he never had the chance to enter for there was only one day for the non professionals to enter. But this year was his year. He was ready to finally enter his master pieces into the Suna's Sun Art Show. This was a big step for him into the art world of him and his puppets, where they will be proudly displayed with some of the big time artist. With a sigh and a wipe of his forehead with the back his hand, Sasori stepped back to look as now completed master piece that he has been preparing for this day. This was perhaps one of his best pieces of art that he has every created. The Puppet was a human size that was dressed his dark brown robes. The puppet was carved into looking like the Third Kazekage, Suna's greatest leader. This was the puppet he planned on entering in the art show, and the registrations were today.

"Time to clean you up a bit before we leave." Sasori said to the puppet, which did not respond of course.

The next day was the grand opening of the Suna's Sun Art Show as people all over the country came and gathered onto this very spot. Everything was packed at what the show had to offer, from the food stands, art lectures, and shops of the artist that were selling their works. It was amazing how many people have shown up for this thing, and on the first day. Sasori was a little overwhelming at the number of people of here and yet excited. Normally he hated being around so many people like this at once in public. But today was a special day for him so the red head didn't let the number of people around him get to him. Pushing through the crowds of people, Sasori avoid any body contact around him as he headed to the non professional section of the art show, where his prized puppet was to be displayed at. At what seemed like push and shoving around other people without touching for hours, he finally reached his destination. The non professional area was simple and nothing flashy like where the real professionals stuff was kept in. But that was to be expected really. Sasori's chocolate brown eyes carefully and yet quickly searched over all the exhibits displayed in the non professional section, searching for his puppet. For about five minutes of searching he finally found his puppet proudly displayed the way he wished it to be in the large glass display case it was in. And to his joy there were quite a few people in front of it making positive comments on his puppet. With a hint of a smile the red head decided to move on and not make his presence known quite yet. The last thing he wanted was to draw more people around him when he just fought his way out of the crowd to get here. So he took this time to look around the other entries here to see their stuff was like. Passing a few display cases, he noted that up ahead there was slightly large crowd forming around a rather large display case. Curious at this Sasori moved over to the crowd to see what was drawing everyone's attention. Careful not to touch anyone, Sasori finally pushed his way to the front of the crowd to finally see what was in the case. Inside the display case was a surprisingly large clay bird made out of white clay. There wasn't too much detail into the bird but just the right amount of detail to tell it was bird and to enjoy it. And standing in front of the case of the bird was the oh so familiar blonde he sadly knew.

"What are you doing here, Brat?" He asked. Deidara turned around, his eyebrow twitching slightly at Sasori's irritating nickname.

"I'm displaying my art, un. What about you Danna?" he asked smirking. Now it was Sasori's turn to twitch. About one week after their first official meeting in the art store the brat had started calling him that ridiculous name. Sasori supposed it was payback for being called brat.

"What do you think brat? I am also displaying my art here." He replied. Deidara smiled, looking half interested.

"Really, un? I don't suppose that puppet of the Third Kazekage is yours, un?" he asked the puppet master.

"And what if it is?"

"Nothing, un. I'm surprised you even entered. I mean you hate being around people, un. That, and I would've have thought you'd be a little better. I mean come on Danna, it barely even looks like the Third, un." Sasori frowned at the blonde, successfully suppressing the urge to growl at him. His glare grew colder as he opened his mouth to speak again.

"And what about you brat? You can barely tell that thing in there is a bird."

"So? When it explodes on Sunday its appearance won't matter, un."

"What are you babbling about now?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, un. After the festival I'm going to blow it up. That way it will finally be art, un." Sasori sighed.

"I thought we've been over this Brat. Art is eternal."

"Whatever you say Danna," Deidara said shaking his head, "Hey I'm hungry, want to go get something to eat, un?" Sasori stared at Deidara for a moment before nodding.

"Why not brat." Soon the two artists were at one of the stands set up, waiting for their number to be called. For awhile they were silent. Deidara, not being one for silence searched his brain for something to say. Thankfully Sasori spoke up so he didn't have to.

"How did you gain your view on art?" the red head asked.

"Oro, un?" Deidara asked. The puppeteer glared at the arsonist for his idiocy.

"I asked how you got your view on art brat."

"Well, the best things in life are fleeting, un." At this answer Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Name one thing." Deidara smiled slyly.

"Sex, un." Sasori stared at Deidara dumbly. Clearly he was not expecting the blonde to say _that_. Deidara laughed at Sasori's expression as their number was called. Deidara left Sasori and went to get the food. When he got to the counter his eyes widened at the person behind it.

"What are _you_ doing here Hidan, un?" Deidara asked his silver haired friend.

"Well for your information you damn bitch Kakuzu wants more money so he made me get a job." the Jashinist replied. He motioned to Sasori.

"Is Red the reason you missed the last meeting?" Deidara shook his head.

"No, he isn't un. My own stupidity made me do that, un."

"Are you sure? Because I think a certain blondie is a fucking liar." The silver haired man put Deidara's food on the counter.

"And I think a certain zealot needs to stop harassing the customers if he wants to keep his job, un."

"You need to mind your own damn business."

"Whatever Hidan, un." Dei said picking up the food and walking back to Sasori, leaving the zealot behind.

"What took you so long brat?" Sasori asked.

"Just talking to a friend Danna." Deidara replied, taking a bite of his burger. Sasori looked at the food Deidara had ordered and was surprised at how much there was.

"You know brat, if you eat that much you're going to get fat." He commented, as he pointed to the four burgers, fries and drink the blonde had ordered.

"Don't worry Danna I have a fast metabolism. Plus I run a lot, un." Deidara told him. Sasori looked at him skeptically before returning his attention to his own food. Later that day Sasori left for home, but not before Deidara was able to make him promise to meet him there the next day. When he got to his house both Chiyo and Ebizo had already gone to bed. Sasori changed into pajamas and laid down, falling asleep shortly after. Several short minutes later Sasori's window opened. _'So he left it unlocked for once, un.'_ Deidara thought as he crawled through the window. He glanced around the room before his eyes rested on the redhead's sleeping form. _'So kawaii,un.'_ the blonde thought with a small smile. After staring at Sasori for who knows how long, he moved to leave when something in the corner caught his eye. He turned to see a large, hunched over figure in the corner._ 'What the hell is that, un?'_ he asked himself as he knelt down to get a better look at it. It was a large, hideous looking puppet that was wearing a black cloak with a mask covering the bottom half of its face._ 'I wonder what he calls this one, un.' _The blonde moved the mask, further examining the puppet's face. It was then he saw the long scorpion tail laying on the other side of it. He picked it up, noting that it had a bladed tip. At that moment Sasori stirred, making the intruder freeze. When he settled back down, Deidara stood up and walked over to the window. He crawled out, closed it and jumped to the ground before running away from the building as the sun began to rise.

For the rest of the festival Deidara and Sasori were always together. During this time Sasori kept noticing some things about the blonde brat. For one thing, every time they ordered food Deidara got enough to feed a family of three. Also the blonde had somehow been able to move that giant bird out of it's display case, by himself, when it took three men to even lift it several inches from the ground.

"How do you do that?" The puppeteer asked.

"Do what, un?" his companion replied.

"Take that stupid excuse for art out of the display case when it take three guys to barely lift it off the ground? That should be impossible."

"One its not a stupid excuse for art! Two, I'm just really strong I guess, un."

"Really? Who would've guessed." The blonde's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean by that, un?"

"Its just your face is so feminine, I really didn't expect you to be that strong." Sasori answered. Deidara growled and glowered at his short companion causing the red head to smirk.

"What? You don't have a comeback for that one?" he asked.

"Aw, go to hell Danna, un." After that statement, there a long period of silence, only broken when Deidara yelled at the men to put it in the middle of the park.

It was early evening when Deidara destroyed the bird. The bright light that signaled the explosion clashed against the darkening sky. The vibrant reds and brilliant oranges that made up the fire seemed to be thrown into the deep purple of the sky, as if an artist was throwing paint upon a blank canvas. Even though he thought his fellow artist was crazy, Sasori had to admit that it was sort of thrilling to watch the sculpture explode. _'Not I'd ever tell the brat. He'd never let me hear the end of it.'_ Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Deidara smile with childlike wonder. _'He enjoys this a little too much.'_ the redhead thought. After the smoke cleared, Deidara turned to Sasori.

"I'm going to die like that one day, un." He told him.

"Like what? In an explosion? You're insane." the brown eyed boy told him.

"Oh really? How do _you _wanna die Danna, un?"

"I don't want to die. If I could, I would be eternal like my puppets."

"But that's no fun Sasori-danna! Never changing, watching everything continue on without you, un. Its almost like being left behind, or at least I think so, un. " The redhead paused for a minute.

"Not really, its more like showing your superior to everyone. Being unable to age and having the gift of eternity. It would be truly beautiful."

"Wow, someone's got a big ego, un." Sasori shrugged as the blonde laid down on the grass. Silence grew between them. Not that Sasori minded, but it kinda bugged Deidara.

"Hey Danna, un?" he asked. Said teen turned his head towards Deidara.

"What is it Brat?"

"What do you call that puppet in the corner of your room, un?" Sasori's eyes widened.

"Sasori?" Deidara asked, sitting up.

"How did you know about Hiruko?" Sasori asked accusingly. Now the blonde's eyes widened. _'Crap, Deidara you idiot! Think of something!'_ he thought.

"You showed me when I came over, remember, un?" Sasori shook his head.

"You never came over to my house." The redhead took a step back.

"Sasori, I can explain, un."

"Explain what? That you've been stalking me?"

"It's not like that, un!" The blonde urged.

"Oh really? What else would you call it then?" When the blonde didn't answer, Sasori turned around and walked away.

"Sasori! Wait, un!" Deidara said, starting after him.

"No! Stay the hell away from me!" The blonde ceased in his pursuit, as the redhead disappeared. Deidara clenched his fist and growled in frustration.

"Dammit Deidara! Why do you have to screw everything up, un?"

**Me: That's all. I swear to Jashin I will try to be faster with the next update! Ciao!**


End file.
